Forever is a Long Time
by xJojoIsHerex
Summary: James Bond's partner and best friend, Amelia (or Amy to him) Gould has been around him for what feels like forever. But one night a mistake is made and suddenly forever doesn't feel quite so long. When all hell breaks loose, can they figure out what to do before it's too late? Warning: cheesiness! If you don't like it then don't read. Reviews welcome but be mature.
1. Upstaging You

Chapter 1

"Keep that pretty little head down, Gould!" Bond called to me over noise of the gunfire.  
"Oh please," I said, aiming a shot at one of the guards and he fell to the ground, into the guard behind him who fell backwards off of the balustrade.  
Bond gave me an approving glance, eyebrows raised, and muttered, "Fair enough."  
I checked to see that all the guards were down and sprinted across the landing, flipped over the banister and landed on the stairs below and ran down them, not hesitating.  
"Show off!" James called down after me as he did the same, running after me down the stairs. We stood side by side at the bottom of the stairs, guns out, looking around. Everything was quiet but then I heard something thrown into the room near to us and then there came a beeping noise.  
"Shit," I muttered under my breath. James heard me and grinned, "We better be going then."  
I nodded, "I suppose."  
As one, we turned and ran towards the window. James smashed it with his fist and I jumped through first then he followed. As we fell to the ground, the grenade exploded inside the house and some debris flew out of the window. I landed on the ground, making my legs embrace the impact, managing to stay upright. Hearing James land next to me, I straightened up, brushing some dust off of my shoulder, and then round and spotting some more guards running for us.  
"Let's get out of here, the jet's waiting for us on the other side of those woods." James said, after taking his hand away from his earpiece.  
I nodded and we ran into the forest, shooting the guards down as we ran. I flipped over a large tree root as a loud explosion came from behind us and the trees around us were illuminated momentarily. I looked over my shoulder and saw the remaining three guards fall to the ground. James and I reached the edge of the forest and sure enough, there was the jet with Nick standing at the door, waiting for us. We ran over and jumped into jet. Nick jumped in after us and we took off, soaring away above the trees.  
Once I'd got my breath back, I nudged James and he smiled, "Alright there Amy?"  
I grinned, "Yep. Thinking how I'm going to upstage you next."  
James dived on me and started to tickle me.  
"No!" I gasped in between fits of hysterical giggles. "My one weakness!"  
"Agents!" a voice barked.  
We jumped and sat up, James fixing his tie awkwardly.  
M was standing there.  
I cleared my throat, "Hello ma'am."  
She nodded, "Nice of you to join us 009, 007."  
James coughed hastily, and I knew he was hiding a laugh. I bit my lip, holding back a grin that was threatening to spread over my face.

One boring lecture from M later, she finally congratulated us on completing our mission.  
I turned to James, "So what now?"  
"We've got some down time in Marseilles and then back to base."  
I grinned, "Down time? Sounds fun."  
James chuckled and shook his head at me.  
I got changed out of my dusty, blood stained clothes, into a short black dress and black heels.


	2. Yeeha!

Chapter 2

You would think that a candle lit dinner with James Bond would be sort of romantic, but not when he's checking out every other girl in the room. Of course, James and I aren't in love. I just sometimes get this weird feeling in my throat whenever I see him looking at other girls. It's weird. But probably nothing.  
This night, however, James wasn't looking at any other girls. Just me.  
"Evening," James said as he slid into a seat beside me at the bar. I pretended to be checking my watch then looked up at him and said, "You're late. As usual."  
"Of course," James replied, "Fashionably."  
I rolled my eyes and sipped my drink. What was this, like, my second or third? I'd been here for a while and had had to occupy myself by drinking Martinis and watching several couple argue at different tables and watch a tennis match a medium-sized flat screen tv.  
After about an hour (or two or three), James and I were... how shall I put this? Completely plastered.  
"You wanna get out of here?" I slurred, giggling.  
James grinned and nodded. At least, I think he did. My vision was pretty blurry at this point.  
James and I left the bar and after that everything sort of faded into a blur of chocolates and headboards.

The birds were singing, the warm sunlight was shining in through my window. I stretched out luxuriously on the bed, turning over onto my side and opening my eyes. The covers were all bunched up beside me so I rolled to the other side of my bed and stretched out my legs. My head was sore and I couldn't remember why. I wandered around aimlessly, bumping into things. Then I decided to go and sort out the lump of sheets on my bed. I shuffled over to it and gently pulled the top sheet off the larger lump. It turned out that the lump of sheets was not in fact sheets. It was a person. It was James. He was lying there, curled up and, as my Irish grandma would say "in the nip". I made a strange squeaky groaning sound and threw the sheet over him.  
He turned over and I adjusted the sheet accordingly, holding my breath. Thankfully he didn't wake up.  
I was just leaving when an middle aged woman stuck her head out of the door of the room next to me.  
"Are you alright dear?" She said kindly to me. "I heard an awful noise coming from your room yesterday and lots of shouting. Are you feeling okay?"  
Good god, I know this poor woman meant well but at that point I just wanted a hole to appear in the ground and swallow me up. I assured the woman that I was fine and unharmed and was just about to head back inside and hit my head against something hard, when I heard another voice and I turned to see a slightly younger man who was desperately trying not to laugh and said, "You know, I'm never gonna be able to think of the word "Yeeha!" in the same way again!"  
I groaned and slammed the door behind me and listened to the laughter of the man as he walked back along the corridor and several vulgar impressions.  
Then I heard a mumbling noise coming from the lump that was James. "No... no, don't... don't... leave... I lo-"  
Suddenly he jerked awake and sat bolt upright. He looked around, taking in first the clothes on the floor, then me leaning against the door in my underwear, and finally he lifted the sheet covering himself about an inch then groaned and flopped back down on the bed.  
There was a silence and then I said, "You talk in your sleep."

* * *

**So there it is, the next chapter. Thank you so much to all the people who favourited/followed, you are awesome! :)**

**I was doing exams etc so that's why this kind of took a while but now I'll try and update more frequently.**

**Thanks again people!**

**008 signing off ;) xx**


	3. Annoying

"Holy crap, that was one of the most awkward things I have ever had to face," I thought as I walked downstairs. I'd managed to excuse myself and get dressed at the speed of light and practically sprint outside with my ipod.  
I tried to take deep breaths, inserting my earphones into my ears and walking along at a steady pace. I set my ipod to shuffle and instantly Whitney Houston was blaring into my ears, practically numbing my brain.  
"AND IIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUU!"  
Shut up, shut up, shut up! I jerked my thumb to the screen and switched songs, turning the volume down to a tolerable level.  
"Let's go all the way tonight! No regrets, just love."  
No, Katy Perry, I can't deal with this right now! Next song...  
"This beds an island made of feather down and I'm stuck here alone, with little else but memories of you on memory foam."  
Ah, thank you All Time Low. Finally a song I can stand listening to. But the first line made me hesitate. I gave myself a mental shake. Stop it Amy, you're not in love with anybody, I told myself.

* * *

James and I tried to act like everything was normal on the way back to base but it was difficult. Nothing like that had really happened between us before.  
Well apart from that time in Morocco... I won't tell you all the details but let's just say that it involved me falling off a roof in a dress and it ripping and James catching me... but not the dress.

"Look how cosy they look, oh my god!"  
"I always knew it would happen you know."  
"If only it had been me, he's so-"  
"Did you see her skirt?! Bit short isn't it!"  
Whispers followed me around like heat-seeking missiles from the second I walked into the office on Monday when we got back to the UK.  
By the end of the morning, I was just about ready to scream at everybody.  
At morning break, I hid in the bathrooms and rang James.  
"Help!" I hissed into the phone, "I'm dying here!"  
"I know," said James wearily, "Me too. I've noticed five people looking at my ass this morning."  
I tried not to laugh, "Ok that's weird. And that hasn't happened before?"  
"No! ... Probably."  
I laughed lightly, instantly feeling a bit better and less irritated.  
"Hey..." James said and I could hear him shuffling in his seat which he only did when he wanted something. "...Do you want to go for dinner tonight?"  
I stood, leaning against the bathroom sinks, stunned.  
Finally I managed a "Sure."  
"7?" He asked.  
"Y-Yeah."  
"Ok. Bye."  
I put my phone down and turned, leaning on my hands, staring at myself in the mirror.  
"He wants to go for dinner. What does that mean?! Does it mean I don't want to be with you, or does it mean I want to be more than friends?! God, men are so confusing!" I muttered.  
Maybe this is a... date? My heart did a massive somersault at the idea and a wave of confidence surged through me. I gave my hair a little shake and walked out of the bathrooms with my head held high. I saw one of the bitchy girls from the third floor give me a condescending look and I tossed my hair at her, grinning at the floor.


	4. Bella Notte

Chapter 4

I threw open the doors of my wardrobe and stared at the rows of clothes and shoes in front of me.  
"I have nothing to wear!" I screeched.  
I closed my eyes and picked out a couple of handfuls of clothes and shoes at random. I put on some music and put on a fashion show to decide on an outfit.  
The first one, I came out to "All I Want For Christmas For You" wearing a "sexy" elf costume.  
Nope.  
Next, I came out in a very tight cow girl costume complete with hat and whip. Maybe that wouldn't send the right message.  
For a last attempt, I tried on a dress with my eyes closed. I came out to "She's A Rebel" by Green Day and stood in front of my mirror and opened my eyes.  
Who was this beautiful stranger with dark auburn hair tumbling down in gorgeous waves; a long royal blue dress hugged her curves perfectly and the v-shaped neck line didn't reveal too much, but just enough to be interesting.  
My mouth practically fell open. This amazing stranger, was me!

James's mouth actually did fall open at the sight of me.  
Once he'd found his voice he said, "You look... nice."  
I smiled (trying not to grin too much), "Thanks."  
We went to an old-fashioned Italian restaurant. James knew the chef, having once saved him and his family from having their brains blown out by terrorists, so he presented us with his "speciala meala". I couldn't tell whether his accent was fake or not. The meal arrived and it was a large dish of spaghetti Bolognese with meatballs. It looked and smelled and tasted delicious. Suddenly I thought of a famous movie where a very famous romantic scene which involves spaghetti. The Lady and The Tramp. Oh... no. Obviously James and I aren't dogs, so how would we kiss like they did in the movie? It wouldn't be possible. So stop panicking.  
We finished the meal with no real incident. Apart from me knocking over my glass of wine. But that didn't really matter. After the meal James and I went for a walk along the river. From the river, a man called up to us and asked us if we wanted a ride in his boat. The boat turned out to be a gondola boat and the man stood behind us and steered with a long stick, like in Venice or something. The man started to play an accordion and sing "Bella Notte". It was like something straight out of "Midnight Romance in Venice". Whatever that is.  
I looked at the stars then at James then at the stars then back at him. It would make it even more cliché if it started to snow right then or something.  
I glanced at James and saw his blue eyes and thought how nice he looked in the moonlight and then suddenly everything seemed to be bathed in a rosy light. I grabbed James and kissed him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and the rosy light disappeared. I pushed him away so hard that he almost fell out of the boat.  
"What was that for?" James said, wiping his mouth and looking disgruntled.  
I groaned, "Sorry! I didn't mean to, I don't know what came over me."

I pushed open my front door and barks came from inside the house. My three dalmatians came running out to meet us.  
"Alonzo! Cruella! Billie!"  
I named two of my dogs after the bad guys in 101 Dalmatians because it's ironic. And I couldn't think of a name for the next one so I just called it Billie.  
The dogs dived on James, they knew him well because of all the times he had come round. Then Cruella went over and put a disc into the dvd player. The Lady and The Tramp started playing and James and me and the three dogs all settled down to watch it. Later, the restaurant scene came on and I felt a twinge of familiarity. I glanced over at James and he looked back at me. There was a moment of awkward silence and then I looked back to the screen, biting my lip in frustration. God it was so annoying, not to be able to talk to my best friend and to kiss him! What the hell is wrong with me, I thought, stroking Billie on the head and sighing to myself.  
After the movie finished and the dogs fell asleep, James stood up and said, "I should probably be going."  
I stood up too, fixing my hair. "Uh yeah, okay."  
There was another moment of silence and then we both started to talk at once.  
"James, I..."  
"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"  
I bit my lip to stop myself from blabbering on and on and nodded silently. After James left, I trailed upstairs and collapsed on my bed. I felt like crying but I didn't. Probably...

When James said he'd call me tomorrow, I thought he meant on the phone but I was dancing round the house in my new underwear (which was actually too small, I was planning to return it) singing Single Ladies very loud when suddenly there came a knock at the door. I thought it was my mail carrier, Andrew, who I usually flirt with to pass the time in the mornings. But when I came out and kicked open the door, pulling the man in by his shirt and saying "Hello, handsome!" I was very surprised to soon find out that this person was in fact, James.  
Just... kill me now, please?

* * *

**So, I'm gonna put a bit more action in the next chapter. Probably. Possibly.**

**Please review and stuff, it's really helpful for me. **

**Okay...**

**J xxx**


	5. Marriage!

Chapter 5

"We have to do WHAT?!" I said to M, astounded.  
"Pretend to be a married couple. It's the only way for the mission to work."  
I sighed and chanced a glance at James. He looked horrified, "You can't be serious, ma'am."  
"Of course I'm serious 007, do you think I would joke about such an important mission?"  
James sighed and shook his head.  
"But you don't have to accept this mission..." M said.  
"We don't?"  
"No... but it is very important and people may die and our country's safety may be at stake..." M said in an imploring voice.  
I groaned, "Fine. I'll do it."  
James looked at me. I nudged him and hissed, "If you don't do it, I'll show everyone those pictures of you in the hot tub."  
James' eyes widened then he said, "Ok, ok. I'll do it."  
M clapped her hands together. "Good. Your orders are to go to New York. Catch the latest flight possible there, the next day you shall go to a bar on 14th Street, someone will be there with further instructions. You must act like a married couple Convincingly. Everyone at the bar will be expecting couples and with it being Valentine's Day soon, you better act like one. 009, you took acting lessons I believe?"  
I nodded reluctantly and M dismissed us soon after. James held the door for me going out.  
"Keep it up!" M called after us.  
I walked along the corridor about 2 metres then hit my head against the wall, groaning.  
James chuckled sympathetically and leaned against the wall beside me.  
I looked up at him, "You don't mind all of this?"  
"Uh... of course, I do! This is all so... annoying." James said hastily, maybe a little too hastily.  
I sighed and then we went off to lunch.  
"Coffee?" James asked.  
I shrugged, "Alright. I need some more energy. I feel drained after that meeting."  
James grinned, "Yeah, me too."

* * * * *

"Ready yet?" James called wearily to me.  
"Almost," I called back to him, dabbing on an extra layer of red lipstick.  
I heard him sigh, "Ditto."  
I gave my hair a last bounce and pushed open the door of the changing room.  
James looked up at me and almost choked on his triple espresso.  
"How do I look?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.  
"Like a 1930's film star." He replied.  
I smiled, trying not to blush, "Thank you."  
We went out into the airport, and sat in the terminal. It was going to be a long wait until our flight. We sat in the 1st class lounge. I was so glad this was one of those missions where we didn't have to blend in too much. I pulled out our passports from my bag and looked at them.  
"Mr John and Mrs Margaret Hill. How very inconspicuous." I said, sliding further down in my seat. "I'm just going to rest my eyes for a minute..." I muttered, closing my eyes.  
The next thing I knew James was shaking me awake and saying that it was the last call for our flight. I jumped up instantly and grabbed my bag.  
"Were you anything to do with why that guy over there has a black eye?" I asked James as we ran to the departure gate.  
He shook his head, "There was a bar fight. I was simply breaking it up."  
I rolled my eyes, hitching my bag up my shoulder. "That always happens."

We arrived at our gate and ran to the plane. I sat at the window seat and stared out of the window as the safety demonstrations went on and on and eventually the plane started to move. After the big rush of the take off, my eyes started to feel heavy and pretty soon I was asleep.

"You want a drink? A smoke? A brownie?" Someone said, offering me several plates.  
Crazy New Years eve gig. Alcohol, drugs, brownies probably laced with rhypnol, what more could a teenager just left home, want?  
"Just a drink, thanks." I said, looking over across the room at James who was leaning against a wall, trying to avoid the eye of several girls as usual.  
I made my way over to him, dodging some guys swaying in my general direction.  
James looked up and smiled when he saw me. "Hey."  
I returned the smile, "Hi."  
Before we could say anything else to each other a massive cheer went up from the crowd around us and a band came onto the stage. Not just any band, though. This band happened to be my most favourite band of all time. Green Day.  
I looked at James with excited eyes and he grinned and rolled his eyes.  
"Go on then." He said, "I'll come with you."  
"Thanks!" I said and ran over to join the crowd, pulling off my jacket to reveal my American Idiot vest top.  
The band started to play and after a few songs they picked someone to come up on stage with them. And they picked ME! I was so excited I thought something in my brain might actually explode. I waved over at James and he grinned and waved back.  
The lead singer slung his arm around my shoulders and I sang with him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw James look down and sigh. Then the next thing I knew the lead singer kissed me and I realised I was in a memory. But I opened my eyes and the singer's face dissolved into James face and I was kissing him and fireworks were going off in my head and my heart was hammering all at the same time.

I jerked awake in a panic, looking around me wildly. James sat beside me, calm and cool, reading a book. I exhaled slowly and sat up in my seat.  
James glanced over at me, "You okay?"  
I looked then quickly looked down at my lap, "Um, yeah. 'Course."  
Wishing I had a book to read, I pulled out my iPod from my bag and put my headphones on, blocking out as much noise (and thoughts of James) out of my head.

"Fell For You"

I woke up in a pool of sweat, At first I thought that I pissed the bed. Haunted stories in the midnight hour, the kiss of death on the Eiffel Tower.

And I went down, like the speed of sound. You're out of sight, But not out of mind. I had a dream that I kissed your lips and it felt so true. Then I woke up as a nervous wreck and I fell for you. I'll spend the night living in denial. Making paper planes just for a while. I'll crash into you, crash into you, did you crash in my imagination too?

Break a leg and you crush my heart, I'm a mess and you're a work of art. Got your blessings going 0 to 5, steal a kiss and I took a dive.

And I went down, like the speed of sound. You're out of sight, but not out of mind. I had a dream that I kissed your lips and it felt so true. Then I woke up as a nervous wreck and I fell for you. I'll spend the night living in denial. Making paper planes just for a while. I'll crash into you, crash into you, did you crash in my imagination?

I had a dream that I kissed your lips and it felt so true. Then I woke up as a nervous wreck, And I fell for you [x3]

Green Day... thanks?

I didn't trust myself to look at James so I sat and watched The Big Bang Theory for the rest of the flight.

* * *

**Hello people... sorry haven't updated in a while, school is being a biatch and GCSEs are looming on the distant horizon... *scary music***

**But I'll try and update more often. Just a bit busy at the minute. Not that much time to write.**

**Ok byeeeeeeee**

**008 signing off!**

**xxx**


	6. Comfort Me

Chapter 6

"Amy..." James' voice said faintly above me. I groaned, not opening my eyes. I heard James take a step back and I opened my eyes just in time to see him dive on me.  
I spluttered, "What the hell?!" "Morning!" James grinned.  
I rolled over, "Not in my world." James hit me with a pillow. "Get up, you lazy ass!"  
I grabbed the pillow and hugged it to my chest, turning over onto my back and screwing my eyes shut. "Damn you, Bond!"  
James chuckled. "You hardly ever call me that."  
"Well I'm calling you that now, you pain in the..."  
Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.  
I jumped and pulled the covers over my head, James got up and opened the door.  
He returned after a minute with a determined expression and an envelope.  
He held out his hand, "Come on. Get up."  
I sighed and grabbed his hand and he pulled me up out of bed.  
I got washed and dressed and then James and I went down the stairs.  
Before we entered the lobby with all the other guests; I took a deep breath and put my hand on James's arm.  
He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"  
"Trying to be more wife...y." I said, "We're meant to be married, y'know."  
James grinned, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that... darling." He smirked.  
I elbowed him in the ribs, "Don't push it."  
I pushed open the door and walked in with James, looking around awkwardly at all the other couples, gazing into each others eyes and other soppy things like that.  
I moved closer to James, copying some of the other couples. James's cheeks went slightly pink and he cleared his throat.  
We ate breakfast, still trying to look as coupley as possible (that's not a word!).

Soon after we had to leave to go on the next step of the mission. James and I stepped out of the taxi, looking around.  
"What street was it again? 14th?" I asked.  
James nodded.  
I found the correct bar and lead us inside. We sat at one of the tables when I got a signal from a man across the room.  
"Back in a minute," I whispered to James, standing up.  
He watched me go, looking concerned.  
I went quietly into the next room and the man slipped me an envelope, whispering, "All the details you need are inside, agent."  
I took the envelope and returned to James, showing him the envelope discreetly. He nodded and put it inside his jacket. I didn't have anywhere to put it as I was wearing a dress.  
As I went over to get us some more drinks, underneath my glass was a note. I opened it and read, rolling my eyes but then stopping in case anyone was looking.  
"Dance together. M."  
I slid the note across to James and he looked up at me.  
"Okay then." He said, standing up.  
"Wait, what?" I began but Bond pulled me up and led me across to the dance floor. A song started up. It was one those vague dance tunes that all sound pretty much the same.  
We started to waltz, I was self-conscious, Bond was controlled and a bit nervous at how close we were.  
His hands on my waist were strong, making me safe and secure. For some reason I thought it would be a good idea to lean my head on his shoulder as we danced. James stiffened with surprise but then soon relaxed, swaying with me in time to the music. When the song came to an end we stood apart from each other shyly.  
James scratched the back of his neck, "So.. um."  
The whole husband, wife thing came into my head and I quickly linked my arm with his and walked us outside.  
"Taxi!" I shouted.  
A taxi pulled up and we got in. I told the driver the name of our hotel, the car was driving along and I looked out of the window at the passing lights of the cars, my eyes growing heavy.  
I was dimly aware of James watching me but I was too far gone to speak to him. I faintly heard the taxi driver say, "Be careful of your little lady friend there, she seems to be falling asleep."  
James looked surprised and a bit uncomfortable, then leaned forwards and talked to the taxi driver quietly. I heard the man chuckle and shake his head. He seemed to be giving James some sort of advice.  
After a minute more of them talking James leant back in his seat and put his arm around me.  
Without opening my eyes I said, "Excuse me?"  
James jumped and pulled his arm back, putting his hands in his lap and looking like a school boy Who had been caught taking sweets. I rolled my eyes as the taxi came to a stop outside the hotel.  
The taxi driver was laughing, "No charge," he said. "You two are hilarious."  
"We should do that again sometime." James said, "To get free taxi rides."  
"Uh huh," I said, a bit irritated. James looked over at me but didn't say anything as we walked back up to our room.  
I walked into the bathroom and got undressed, turning on the shower and stepping under the jets of water. I started to sing as I usually do in the shower, forgetting about James being on the other side of the door and all the awkwardness there. I sang as I washed myself, "Come closer now, whisper a secret. A story about a man. No you don't need to know what his name is but I wrote about him before. I wish I were the cigarettes, tucked down deep in his pockets, he'd light me up, let me swing from his lips like a circus show. But this ain't a show. No it's a song for a boy, he's making my head spin, making me slur my words. This is a song about a man. This is a song about love, love la-la-la-love I won't forget his name I'll always love him the same. My love, love la-la-la-la-la-la-love..." I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the closest towel I could reach around myself, and walked out of the bathroom where James was sitting on the bed with a grin on his face, still singing. I stopped abruptly, blushing and walking quickly over to behind the screen where my underwear was. I put it on, fixing my hair and trying to look presentable for some reason. I mean, it was just James.  
"Why were you wearing such a small towel?" He asked.  
"Um, it was the only one I could reach."  
"Right..." James chuckled.  
I narrowed my eyes at him as I walked over. I lay down on the bed and pulled the covers up over me, staring up at the ceiling. James got in beside me, keeping a respectful distance. I was just ready to go to sleep whenever I heard my phone buzz in the corner. I got up and padded over to it, seeing a new message from my sister, Clara.  
"Mum has died xx"  
I put my hand over my mouth to drown a choked sob that came out of me. A rush of almost uncontrollable despair crashed into me and the tears started. James looked over at me, concerned and worried.  
"What's wrong?" He said, sitting up.  
I couldn't speak, I just put my phone down and walked over to him, lying back down on the bed. James looked at me curiously, unsure of what to do. Then I let out a loud sob.  
"Amy!" He said softly and concerned (a tiny part of me went "Why are you so attractive sometimes?!")  
James went to pat my shoulder in an awkward Sheldon Cooper "there there" sort of way but I threw myself at him, sobbing into his chest.  
James stroked my hair and shushed me comfortingly until I finally fell asleep.


	7. Impossible

**Hello people! I'm sort of trying out a new (sort of) style so let me know what you think of it :) I'm showing that Amy isn't just a girl simpering over a fit guy, she's a kick-ass spy with an awesome set of skills. Keep reading and reviewing! Promising lots more to come ;)**

**008 xxx**

* * *

Chapter 7

I woke up, lying on James' chest, my head sore and my eyes painfully dry. I sighed and rolled over a little reluctantly. James stretched, yawning.  
I looked over at him, "Did we have..?"  
James' eyes widened slightly, "Uh, no. You were pretty upset..."  
I slowly remembered what had happened, a bit embarrassed. "Oh yeah, sorry about that."  
James smiled, standing up. "It's alright."  
I stretched and sat up. "Y'know... I have an idea."  
James raised an eyebrow, "What?"  
I grinned, trying to look seductive. James coughed, uncomfortable, not meeting my gaze.  
"Let's do it... let's call room service!"  
James burst out laughing, "Oh my god! That is a brilliant idea!"  
I nodded, yawning. "My genius sometimes surprises even me."  
James picked up the phone.  
"Yeah, send four boxes of chocolates and pancakes with cream and sauce, ice cream and popcorn to room 7. And your finest selection of chick flicks."  
I covered my mouth, and hissed, "You can't order all that!"  
James ignored me, "Yes, as quickly as possible. Thanks." He said into the phone, then hung up and turned to me when a triumphant grin.  
I stared up at him. "You... are impossible."

"So," James said, lying down beside me with his arms full of DVDs. "Which one first?"  
"What about the mission?" I said weakly, looking at the DVDs.  
"We don't have to do much until tomorrow." James said, "So it worked out well."  
"I've narrowed it down to two options." I said, picking up the two DVDs.  
"The Holiday or Wild Child?" James grinned. "I know which one you prefer."  
I nudged him, "Well, I've seen The Holiday too many times... and I don't think I can take Jude Law seriously after that train scene in A Game of Shadows with Robert... so, Wild Child it is."  
James laughed. "I knew it!"

After the movie was over, my eyes started to droop. James nudged my head off of his shoulder where I'd been lying for the past 20 minutes and I groaned in protest.  
"You tired again?" He said quietly.  
I nodded and James pulled the covers up over me and I snuggled down and was pretty soon asleep.

* * * * *

James watched as Amelia fell asleep then sighed at yet another missed opportunity. It made him feel thrilled yet terrified to be able to be so close to her, so much during this trip. Sometimes he felt like she didn't care for him at all and he felt so hurt inside. Amelia didn't show her feelings for other people very often; usually she would keep them bottled up for a long time until she burst and threw herself at people. That had happened with James several times. She'd never actually physically thrown herself at him apart from yesterday (and a few other situations with boyfriends), but he wished she would. Just sitting waiting almost all of his life, waiting for her to give him some sign. Some sign that she cared about him as much as he cared for her. Recently things had been a little different, she seemed shy and awkward around him, conscious of her appearance and their proximity to each other. She had never worried about that before.  
Before, Amelia could just turn up at his house wearing an old shirt and ripped jeans and neither of them would have cared. But now she was fixing her hair and her clothes and asking how she looked. Like there was someone she wanted to impress. At first, James thought there was another man that she liked but she never looked at any other men. Just him.  
So, the truth was that James found Amy just as confusing as Amy found James.

* * * * *

"Hurry up!" James called over to me and I heard him checking his watch for about the 50th time.  
"Coming!" I said, pushing open the bathroom door.  
James looked up at me and his cheeks coloured. "You look nice."  
I smiled winningly. "Thanks."  
We went to a different bar this time, a posher one. James and I had to come in separately, him first.  
I saw him across the bar, looking painfully handsome as always. I walked over to him, trying to put an extra swing in my hips as I did so. James spoke to me through my earpiece, "Very subtle."  
I didn't notice that I was turning heads all through the bar. I couldn't afford to bring too much attention to myself; this was an important and dangerous mission. I finally made it across to James as unscrupulously as possible. I leaned against the wall beside him, sipping my drink.  
"So..." I said quietly, nodding across the bar. "That's our man?"  
James Bond nodded slightly, "That's the one."  
"Can you get my gun..?" I said, tilting my head.  
"Where is it?" James said, looking me over, I was wearing a dress. James raised his eyebrows, glancing at where it could be hidden.  
I tilted my head towards my shoulder. "Behind... my strap."  
James bit his lip, something which he didn't do very often unless he was under pressure or strain.  
"Okay... but you do know I look like a total pervert."  
He slipped his hand behind the strap of my dress and pulled out my gun and handed it to me. He pulled out his own gun from inside his jacket and glanced at me.  
"Ready?"  
I nodded and smiled at him. He looked a little surprised and smiled back.  
Then James walked over to the man, tapped him lightly on the shoulder and muttered something about his car being towed. The man hurried outside and James followed him, through my earpiece I heard a cracking noise which sounded like the man's head being slammed against the wall. I walked casually outside to James and joined him in a taxi. We sped off to a warehouse which was where the man's base was meant to be. One of the bases anyway. The man was the head of a secret gang trafficking women into the US. We arrived outside the warehouse and James and I crept up to the door. I cocked my gun and he counted on his hand.  
"Three... two... one!" He kicked open the door and we started shooting at the men inside who all started running around and shooting back at us. I dodged three bullets at once, creeping up behind one man and hitting him over the head with my gun, he fell to the floor, unconscious.  
After a while, there was only one man left. He climbed up a ladder onto a terrace roof. James and I followed him. James stood back to let me go up first but I shook my head.  
"Nuh uh, I'm not having you looking up my dress."  
James rolled his eyes and climbed up the ladder after the man, I followed him, checking to see how many bullets I had left. Shit, only two. I grazed my leg, climbing up the last part of the ladder. I winced and stopped for a second, but that was all it took for the man to grab me and hold me over the edge of the roof. I looked down at the road far away and stood perfectly still and my eyes found James.  
"James!" I whimpered.  
The man pushed me further off the roof. If he let me go now, I would fall to my almost certain death.  
James appeared beside the man with his gun against his temple.  
He spoke through gritted teeth, his voice low and threatening. "Pull her in..."  
The man hesitated and James cocked his gun. The man quickly put me back onto the roof and I collapsed, looking up at the two of them. I closed my eyes as I heard the cracking sound of bones breaking.  
James bent over me, "Amy, are you alright?"  
I coughed and felt a damp patch on my stomach. Had I managed to spill my drink over myself back at the bar? I pulled my hand away from the damp patch and found my hand wet with blood. James's eyes widened.  
"... Pull your shirt up a bit. Let me see." He said, looking distracted.  
"James..." I said, wincing. "I'm wearing a dress."  
James looked at what I was wearing properly, then hesitated.  
"...Okay. I won't look."  
James reluctantly pulled the hem of my dress up carefully, to reveal a stab wound on the left hand side of my stomach. He looked slightly horrified. I glanced over at the man who had grabbed me and saw a hidden blade in his sleeve catch the light.  
"Well if this doesn't make you look like a pervert then nothing will." I muttered.  
James laughed softly then took off his jacket and tied it around my waist, stemming the bleeding.  
"Can you walk?" He asked.  
"I think so..." I said, standing up carefully, taking a few tentative steps, clutching hard at James.  
We made it outside and James got on a motorbike, lifting me onto the back. We were almost at the airport, ready to fly to our next destination, Istanbul, when three cars came zooming up behind us. I realised with a stab of annoyance that I had left my gun on the roof of the warehouse. I reached forwards and slipped James's gun out of his pocket. He flinched but didn't turn around. I turned my head and fired three shots, each time hitting the drivers of the three cars square between the eyes and the cars flew off course behind us and crashed by the side of the road. James sped up and soon we arrived at the airport where bandages, suitcases and warm, dry clothes were waiting.


	8. Promises

Chapter 8

After a long and tiring flight we finally made it to our hotel which was nicer than the previous one and had a pool. I put on my bikini, James was immersed in a book and I knew I would have to start pole dancing or something similar to get his attention. I slipped out of the room with my swim bag, hoping to relax after that shooting. They always tire me out, shootings. I'm saying that like it's a regular thing. Which it sort of is.  
Anyway, I went downstairs to the pool, put my bag down on one of the seats and dived into the pool. After a long swim, I dried myself and was lying on the seat, with my headphones on when I got a text from James. Irritated at the interruption, I picked up my phone and checked the message.  
"Come up to the room asap J x"  
I sighed and pulled on a pair of shorts over my bikini bottoms and wandered back upstairs, singing along to the song I was listening to.  
"We're going down, down in an earlier round. And Sugar, we're going down swinging, I'll be your number one with a bullet. A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it, we're going down, down..." I trailed off as I pushed open the door to our hotel and found James wrapping a towel round his arm which was bleeding heavily.  
"Oh my god!" I said, hurrying over to him. "What happened?!"  
I gingerly to put my hand on his arm and he winced.  
"Sorry, sorry!"  
James pointed over to the window which was smashed. I looked outside and saw a man running away along the roofs of the little houses.  
I looked back at James, "He did that to you?"  
He nodded, wincing again.  
Anger rushed through me.  
"Don't look." I said to him. He collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes.  
I pulled off my bikini top and put on some underwear and the nearest t-shirt I could find which happened to be a My Chemical Romance t-shirt.  
"You can look!" I called over to James, slipping on my running shows. I phoned Nick (remember him?) and told him to come and sort James out.  
James let out a sigh, of pain or despair, I couldn't tell which.  
I looked over at him, tying my hair up. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Thinking screw it, we're on holiday, I kissed James quickly on the cheek. His cheeks went a pinky colour, making me smile as I slipped my gun into my pocket. I walked over to the window. There was a big gap between the window ledge and the first house. I looked back and smiled at James one last time and jumped off of the ledge, landing softly on my feet. I looked and saw the man running. He was pretty far away. But they don't call me the fastest runner in MI6 for nothing. I sprinted along the rickety shingled roofs of the little houses, jumping and flipping over the gaps. Pretty soon I was almost level with the man. He looked over at me and started to run towards the left. I knew he was leading me somewhere but in my blind rage I didn't care where. The man jumped down from a house and ran along a street, I ran after him, jumping over a moving car and pushing over a fruit cart by mistake. The man ran down an alley and I ran after him. Suddenly a hand reached out from a doorway as I ran past it and I was pulled inside by a strong force.  
"Let me... go!" I hissed, struggling to get away. The doorway was so dark I couldn't see who was holding me. It was creepy, like being held by someone invisible.  
After a minute or so the man who I'd been chasing returned, looking behind me at whoever was holding me. He nodded and grabbed my other side and I was forced inside and a gag tied tightly over my mouth. I smelt something sharp and blacked out. Next thing I knew I was tied to a chair, my hands behind my back and my gag cutting into my cheeks, in a square four walled room with one small window and large strong-looking door which was reflective so I could see myself.  
"Ah!" said an American accent from somewhere I couldn't quite see. "You're awake!"  
The door was pushed open, light poured in, dazing me slightly. A tall man in an open necked shirt walked in, closing the door behind him. He switched a light switch on the wall and a light bulb above my head switched on. I blinked in the bright light, looking slowly up at the man who was now standing right in front of me. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a knife. My eyes widen as he leaned closer to me.  
I thought frantically, "Please don't kill me, please don't kill me!"  
The man reached forward and, in one quick movement, cut off my gag with his knife. I coughed, panting slightly. The man smiled, "You alright?"  
"Well," I said, trying to sound confident. "As alright as I can be, given I'm tied to a chair."  
The man chuckled, "I see."  
"Why am I here? How long was I out for? Who are you?" I asked.  
"You were out for about a day." He said coolly. His voice was seductive and low, making me shiver. "And you're here... because I need you."  
I couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow, "You need me?"  
"And who I am..." He leaned closer to me again and whispered. "That ain't important."  
He leaned even closer and untied my hands and I knew what he was going to do next.  
Oh... no.

* * *

James awoke and looked down at his arm. It had stopped bleeding, thank God. Nick had done a good job. He thought of what had happened before he'd passed out. He'd been shot... Amy came in... She ran after that man... She didn't come back...  
James sat bolt upright. "Amy?"  
Nick was sitting on a chair, and jumped. "She's not here, James."  
"Amy?! Where is she?" He demanded.  
"I don't know. We think she's been kidnapped."  
The words echoed in James's head. He stood up and looked around the room, calling "Amy, Amy!?" Then he saw the window which she had jumped out of. The last time he'd seen her. He saw her again, running at top speed, her hair blowing behind her, glowing in the late sunlight, graceful as a ballerina yet fierce as a tiger. That pretty much summed her up.  
He went over to the window, threw it open, his throat became choked.  
"AMY!" He yelled out and heard his voice echo over the surrounding houses but no reply came to him. James leaned against the window frame and hid his face in his hand, hiding his pain.  
"I'll find you Amy." James whispered. "I promise."


	9. Good Ideas

Chapter 9

I woke up cold and alone on a hard bed. I sat up, sniffing and wiping my eyes and saw my t-shirt on the floor. I picked it up and pulled it on. To my dismay, I found it ripped at the collar. Stupid guy. Whoever he was. I think he said his name was... Eric? I knew he just wanted one thing. All of them do. Apart from James. I choked up as I thought of him, alone and confused.  
I lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. In my head, I saw James bursting open the door, scooping me up into his arms and taking me away from this terrible place... Would he ever find me? I jumped off of the bed. Maybe I would find him before he had to find him. But how? I would need a plan. I walked over to the door and found a window at the top. I went up on my toes (damn me being so short! James always used to tease me) and peered through the window. I saw one of the guys who had grabbed me, sitting reading a magazine  
"Hi!" I called over to him.  
He looked up, surprised. "...Hello."  
"Can you let me out for a second?" I said politely, putting on the girly girl act, twirling my hair around my finger.  
The guy looked a bit uncomfortable, "Uh no, not really."  
"Oh pleasee!" I squealed, then getting an idea, I leaned closer to the window and stage-whispered, "I need tampons!"  
The guy went red, looked panicked and stood up, hurrying over to door and unlocking it. I quickly noted the type of lock on the door and calculated how much explosives it would take to blast the door off. Just in case.  
"Thanks." I gave my best smile to the guy and he shuffled nervously.  
Ah, good old feminine charm.  
I skipped out of the door and outside. I looked around the alley and ran for the nearest street. I needed to get up high to find my way back to the hotel and (more importantly) James. I jumped onto a stall and scaled up the wall of the neighbouring house. I looked up and in the distance I saw the hotel. I ran as fast I could, practically flying over to gaps between the houses. I jumped onto the ledge, opened the window and jumped into the room. Nick looked up, "Oh hey Amy," he said casually.  
I rolled my eyes. Typical.  
"Where's James?"  
Nick sighed, exasperated, "God, you two. Always freaking out if you aren't within 10 metres of each other."  
"Yes, well, where is he?" I demanded.  
"Downstairs, in the pool, probably trying to drown himself 'cause he couldn't find you yesterday."  
I nodded and hurried from the room. I ran down the stairs, jumping over the banister in my haste, causing the people around me to gasp in shock. God, people, like you've never seen a girl jump ten metres from the top of a stair case before. I was too panicked to care, I sprinted down to the pool, almost slipping as I reached the pool. James was sitting on the edge of the pool, leaning on his hands and staring into the water. He looked even better than usual, if that was possible. But I hadn't seen him in a while and he was shirtless so that probably had something to do with it.  
"James!" I breathed, out of breath from all the running.  
He looked at me, then did a double take, dumb struck. He slowly stood up.  
"This can't be real," He said quietly, "I'm imagining you."  
"It's real, James. I'm real." I said. And then I kissed him.  
And he kissed me back.

* * *

**Ta daa! So there we are people. 2 chapters in one aren't you lucky :P I wrote this one quite quickly so sorry if it's a bit rushed and random. So it seems that Amy has escaped from Eric's evil clutches, but not for long... *evil laugh***

***falls off terrible cliffhanger***

**Ok byee!**

**008 signing off ;)**


	10. Fireworks equal sore heads

Chapter 10

Fireworks. Everywhere.  
I closed my eyes and the fireworks exploded in front of my eyes. I was flying high in the sky, never wanting to come down, never stopping, away from everything, flying up up up...  
When suddenly I crashed to earth, waking up with a start. James looked over at me.  
"Morning." He said awkwardly.  
I rubbed my head. It was sore, but not hangover sore. I didn't remember hitting my head.  
"What happened?" As I asked, a thousand and one possibilities ran through my head.  
"You passed out." James said, scratching the back of his neck.  
Mini heart attack. "After...?"  
James looked down to try and hide his pink cheeks, "You know..."  
"Oh, right." I nodded slightly.  
There was a silence for a minute.  
James looked as if he was going to say something for a minute, then he stopped and turned away.  
Suddenly he turned back again, came down and sat beside me. I saw that he was smiling.  
I nudged him, "What?"  
"You have no idea," said James, "of the amount of weird looks I got, coming out of the pool, like a firefighter who's just saved someone from a burning building, carrying an unconscious girl in my arms."  
I laughed but couldn't help but feel a longing that I wasn't that close to him now.  
The next few days were a bit of a blur. With awkwardness freshly piled upon us, James and I keep as apart as we could bear, which, if truth be told, wasn't really all that far.  
On the last night of the trip, James and I were sitting having drinks, in silence, when I was grabbed quickly by a man whose face I couldn't see. But I soon recognised his American accent. My heart sank. I turned my head to look at James but Eric made me look back at him.  
"Thought you could get away from me that easily..." He purred in my ear. He stroked down my cheek, then my neck, until his hand was resting on the strap of my dress.  
I looked stonily up at him, "Stop it."  
Eric raised an eyebrow slightly, "Oh c'mon Amy. I'm just teasin' ya."  
"Well I don't want to be teased." I said, pulling away from him and walking quickly away out onto the balcony.  
The cool night air blew in my face, calming and soothing me. Well, sort of. I couldn't be exactly calm when Eric was following me.  
"So you're saying that you don't want to be teased... you want some more direct action..." Eric looked me over pointedly.  
I groaned internally. Why did everything always have to turn into THAT with this guy?!  
James walked out to us. I looked over at him, relieved. I mean, I can manage perfectly fine on my own but it's good to have him there for moral support. Just as long as he isn't too attractive and distracting. Which is basically a constant thing.  
"Oh great," said Eric sardonically. "Look who's come to save the day."  
Part of me wanted to run off with James and hide. But the other part wanted to kick Eric where it hurts and tell him to stop being such a prick.  
James said nothing. He just looked between the two of us, then back at me with a slightly hurt expression that only I could recognise. Instantly I felt a massive rush of guilt. It like a giant floodgate had been opened.  
I leant against the small wall which circled the balcony. James and Eric were talking but I wasn't paying attention. I looked over the edge and saw the lake underneath us. It was a long way down but I didn't think it would be too difficult. James knew what I was capable of, but Eric didn't. So without him noticing I stepped onto the railing surrounding the balcony and balanced there. James glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. I crossed my legs, checking my nails, acting as though I was just waiting for a bus or something. Finally Eric noticed.  
"What the hell are ya-" he began.  
"Bye boys," I said in a mock teasing voice and let myself fall backwards off of the rail, into the water. I saw a flash of James grinning slightly as they both disappeared from view.


	11. Too much espresso

Chapter 11

I stayed underwater for as long as I could, just to give them a little scare. Then I came to the surface, shook my hair out of my eyes and swam away towards the opposite bank.  
Over my shoulder, I heard Eric say, "You gotta be freakin' kidding me."  
I grinned to myself as I reached the edge and pulled myself up out of the water. James was standing there.  
"Idiot," he said smiling.  
I grinned and stretched my legs. "Right. Airport?"  
The mission was completed, the criminals were arrested but what exactly Eric was up to was still unclear. But I was too tired to worry about that when the plane touched down at precisely 5am in London. James dragged along with our suitcases while I staggered across the arrivals lounge, a miscellaneous celebrity who was on the same flight as us walked straight by, crowded by fans and photographers. James put down our suitcases as we reached the car park.  
"What time is it?" He mumbled.  
"Uh... 6." I said, after squinting at my phone.  
He groaned.  
No limos or taxis this time. We had to make our own way back. I fumbled in my handbag for my car keys and pulled them out.  
It took us quite a while to find my little red convertible. James put suitcases in the boot and collapsed into the passenger seat. I sat down and started the car. To stop myself from falling asleep, more thant  
anything, I put on the radio.  
This song came on, ironically as usual.

"Passenger Seat"

It's 3 AM, I'm outside your window Jump the fence, Dad will never know Fell in love with you in my passenger seat

And then you took control of the radio And turned up all the songs I know I'm risking everything And that's alright with me

Roll down the window Never get caught Baby, no one will know

Just sweep me off my feet again My new addiction I'll be waiting I've been addicted To this story of a girl Who can help this boy meet world And sweep me off my feet again

Backseat down, fog on the windows The sun came out about an hour ago Then I kissed your head Just like I always did

And let you take control of the radio I've gotta get you home I swear your parents won't know Me and you've got something special Perfectly dysfunctional

Just sweep me off my feet again My new addiction I'll be waiting I've been addicted To this story of a girl Who can help this boy meet world And sweep me off my feet again

And I'm wasted on you girl And I've never been so sure Don't wanna say goodnight You and I could take another ride

We can go the long way home So we can be alone Oh baby, no one will now

Just sweep me off my feet again My new addiction I'll be waiting I've been addicted To this story of a girl Who can help this boy meet world And sweep me off my feet again

Just sweep me off my feet again My new addiction I'll be waiting I've been addicted To this story of a girl Who can help this boy meet world And sweep me off my feet again Again

I didn't even look at James. He was asleep anyway. Thank God.  
I stopped on the road to get a triple espresso. More like quintuple. I put in a bucket of sugar so it didn't taste like crap, and returned to James who was still asleep.  
I pulled up outside my house and carted the suitcases inside without waking James. I went back out to the car where he was STILL asleep. I opened the car door.  
I tapped his shoulder.  
Nothing.  
I hit his shoulder.  
Still nothing.  
Damn him for being such a heavy sleeper! Well, I couldn't blame him really, we had only got about 4 hours sleep in the past 2 days. If that.  
I shook him. No.  
I shook him harder. Nothing.  
In my sugar-driven hyper frustrated state, I dived on top of James and straddled him. He woke up with a start, "What the f...?!"  
I burst out in a fit of the giggles, trying to explain. James looked very embarrassed and lifted me off, standing up and walking inside a little shakily.


	12. Interrupted

Chapter 12

I woke up because I heard (or rather felt James move beside me). I got up quickly and quietly and crept to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and my teeth, putting on some eye-liner and mascara. I walked back into the living room and sat down on the sofa and pulled my laptop towards me.

After some interesting research I found this;  
"If you and a friend have slept together or something similar while drunk or not in control, then you two probably have strong feelings for each other and should do something about it."

I sat back on the sofa, speechless. I looked over at James, and he woke up practically on queue.  
"Morning," he mumbled, "Or afternoon or... something."  
I checked the time, "Evening, actually."  
James stretched. "Oh right."  
I stood up, "Coffee?"  
He nodded, "Uh yeah, thanks."  
I made some coffee for us and picked up the phone and ordered some pizza.  
I flopped down on the sofa beside James and turned on the TV.  
"And the distraught female searches for her mate," David Attenborough narrated a white tiger running across a mountain.  
I groaned internally, trying not to think of myself as a "distraught female searching for her mate" and changed the channel.

"Kiss me, you idiot!" The heroine said to her boyfriend as he stared blankly at her.  
"Okay!" The guy said and they kissed and the credits rolled.  
I was lying beside James on the sofa, two pizza boxes and cups of coffee and cans of beer, all empty in front us.  
"I'm so full, I don't think I can move." I said.  
"Then don't." James said, pulling me closer to him. I think he meant it as a comforting thing but my heart did a back-flip.  
I sighed happily as I leaned against him. My eyes were closed and almost asleep. James had his arm around me.  
After a minute or two I felt something slightly rough, gently brush my cheek. I opened my eyes and James was very close to me. The rough thing that had brushed my cheek was his hand.  
He bit his lip awkwardly. I leaned forwards and we were so close I could feel the heat from his cheeks which were burning pink. James pressed his lips to mine and everything else melted away.  
Randomly, in the back of my mind, a song came into my head;

_"The Only Exception"_

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it._

_And my mother swore that she would never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But darling, You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only-_

Hayley Williams singing inside my head and um, everything else was wonderful and the world was content and amazing. But all of this was interrupted by a loud insistent knock at the door. James and I broke apart (very reluctantly). I sighed heavily and dragged myself up off of the sofa, fixing my jeans. James "fixed" his shirt. I smoothed my own t shirt and went to open the door.  
"Good evening, 009." said a curt voice.  
"Wha...?" I mumbled, blinking blearily, confused.  
The person walked straight past me through the door to where James was sprawled on the sofa, the pizza boxes and empty beer cans were still lying around. I face palmed as I recognised the person.  
"007." She said sharply.  
James jumped and sat up straight quickly.  
"Ma'am." He said uncomfortably.  
I saw M look disapproving, from the beer cans to James's shirt to my tousled hair. It was all very obvious. For agents, you'd think we'd be better at hiding things but M was sharp. Plus we didn't usually have to hide that sort of thing. And me and James weren't exactly experienced in hiding it.  
"Good evening agents." M said as I sat down beside James, being careful not to sit too close to him. "I suppose you're wondering why I'm here at such a late hour."  
"Well, duh!" I thought.  
"I've come to tell you that you are both being assigned different mission partners, you will not be going on missions together until further notice."  
"What!" James burst out.  
"No!" I protested.  
"I'm sorry, agents. But this was a majority decision, I tried to stop it."  
She looked at us and I thought she was going to say "Be safe!" or something else awkward but she left just as quickly as she had arrived.  
I turned to James, he looked back at me, probably thinking of what M had seen. I cringed internally.  
"Well, that killed the mood." I said, sighing and folding my arms across my chest.


	13. Coping (badly)

Chapter 13

"I don't want to do this..." I said, sniffing.  
James put his hand on my arm, and I hugged him, the rain pouring down face.  
He sighed heavily and took me by the shoulders. "We'll meet up later, ok? Just try to keep yourself busy until lunch, maybe do some training, go chat with Q?"  
I nodded glumly, "Ok."  
James held me against him tightly, I felt the rain from his jacket on my head.  
We'd never been apart at work before. This was going to be hard.

I walked into the office and slid behind my desk. Unfortunately, being an agent isn't all running around and getting into high-speed car chases and gun fights; you have to spend some of your time doing "normal" work, which sucks. I looked at my in-tray and saw a stack of papers, undoubtedly left there by one of M's servants, as I like to call them. Sighing again, I picked up the first sheet on the stack.  
"Gun regulations, should agents be allowed to carry guns in the office? Discuss below."  
Jesus, this was like being in school.

An hour or so later of other boring things, a shadow fell across my desk. I looked up to see Adam standing there. He smirked when my eyes meet his. I scowled back.  
"Hey," he said, sounding cocky.  
What an arse he is.  
"Hello." I replied sharply, looking straight back down at my laptop.  
"How are you?" He said, and I could feel his eyes going to straight to where my blouse was undone at the top. Instinctively, I raised my hand and pulled my hair forward to hide what he was staring at. I heard him make a disappointed sound.  
"I'm fine," I said at last, looking up at him briefly.

"Good, good..." He trailed off as I grabbed some sheets of paper from my desk and stood up. He moved back to let me past as I headed for the copier and then proceeded to walk beside me. I groaned internally, imagining what all the other girls in the office would be whispering about when they saw us. I tried to speed up as I walked but I realised that was giving him a good view of me from behind and that probably wasn't the best idea. I reached the copying room, a small room with no windows just the copier and one small chair, which I heard had been used for a variety of things over the years, all of them far too indecorous to put in here.

I went to push open the door but Adam got there first, holding the door open for me. I saw him bite his lip as I walked in. I bent down to use the copier, keeping my eye on him the whole time. He just looked me over keenly, drinking me in and devouring me with his eyes. I tried not to shiver. Creepy.

I finished photocopying the pages and straightened up. I went to open the door (yet again) but Adam grabbed my wrist. He pulled me against him roughly, massaging my front. Get away from me you pervert!, I thought. I know we dated for 6 months but still! Jeez, we haven't spoken in ages! Well, I'd been avoiding him as much as possible. Ignoring the texts, emails, phone calls, letters, flowers, everything. You would think he would've got the message by now but no.

"Amy, please! Take me back! I'll do anything!" He pleaded.  
I pushed him away, "No! You should have asked me that before you went and slept with my cousin!"  
"Oh come on!" He whined. "She practically begged me to!"  
"Well, I have no idea why she would!" I said, storming out of the room.  
Actually, I did have some idea. My cousin is a whore, no offence to her. And so is Adam. In my opinion, they were perfect for each other. But that's not what I thought 6 months ago.  
I checked my watch. 12:30 pm. One hour until lunch. I dumped the papers on my desk and walked quickly to the training room.

"I need you..."  
"Amy, please!"  
"What would you say if I told you we should be more than friends?"  
"Bond, Gould, you two are going to be mission partners for the foreseeable future. Good luck."  
Different voices echoed in my head, making me angrier and angrier as I hit the punch bag Suddenly it broke off of the chain and went flying across the room. I followed it with my eyes and it landed at someone's feet. I looked up at the familiar person who was suddenly standing right in front of me.

"Hi," said James.  
I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. He stiffened for a second, taken aback, but then he hugged me back just as tightly.  
"I can't go on like this," I whispered.  
"Me neither," James said softly, stroking a strand of my hair behind my ear.  
"We have to do something about this," I said, looking up at him.  
He nodded.  
And we walked to M's office.

* * *

***ends it there because I'm evil like that* **

**Okay people, that's it for this chapter. I'll try and update ASAP for you guys. I'm off school at the minute so I should be updating more often. Warning for future chapters: I am becoming obsessed with love triangles because of certain fandoms... Review or you will attacked by Slender Man! Jk :) but really reviewwwwww!**

**008 signing off :P xxxx **


	14. Much more

Chapter 14

My mind wandered.  
It wandered out the door, down the stairs, outside the building, onto the street, hailed a taxi, drove to the library and went inside. It looked up a book called "Men: what they are really all about" It turned to page 22; "What does it mean when they say-"  
James nudged me, bringing my mind rushing back from the library (I am so odd sometimes) and all the way back into M's office.  
M had her hands together, resting them on the desk in front of her.  
"Okay agents..." She said wearily, after a long pause. "You can be mission partners again."  
Yes! I mentally pulled a party popper and cheered.  
"However," she said sharply, returning to her usual strict self, "Only if you both go on One mission apart. They don't have to be long or difficult but one must be completed by each of you."  
I looked at James.  
"Fine." He said.

I hurried inside, James behind me. I breathed in the comforting smell of books as I walked into the foyer.  
"Hi Harold!" I called over.  
"Hello, hello!" Harold popped up from behind the desk, his tiny glasses balanced on the end of his nose, books scattered in piles all around him. He always reminded me of Professor Flitwick from Harry Potter.  
I pattered up the stairs, James swung up the banister to land very close to me.  
"So, is this your favourite place in the world?" He said, grinning.  
I smiled, "My second favourite."  
"And your first favourite would be... your bed?"  
"Obviously!" I laughed as I reached the top of the long flight of stairs.  
I came up close to James. I felt him tense as I went up to whisper in his ear, "Come with me."  
He bit his lip and I smirked slightly and sprinted away. James followed me. I turned round every so often to look at him and he made a playful grab for me but I giggled and tutted at him, skipping away ahead of him.  
At last we arrived, I collapsed on the cushions warmed by the sunlight coming in through the window beside it. It was my own private reading corner. There was a wooden seat, which was basically a wide big window sill for the large window which overlooked the rest of London. I'd filled it with cushions and I hid books, and occasionally food and drinks underneath them. James threw himself down beside me, tickling me. I giggled, hitting him with a cushion. He grabbed the cushion from me and sat on it, looking up at me with a grin. I picked up a book and handed it to him.  
"Read." I commanded.  
He opened the book up while I continued reading Jane Eyre.

"So, about the other night?" He said awkwardly after a while.  
I looked over the top of my book. "Yeah... what about it?"  
"Y'know, before M came in... when the movie had finished?"  
I nodded.  
"Do you remember... what I did? What... we did?" James said, and I could feel him tense up.  
I nodded again, after a seconds pause.  
James hesitated, "Things got out of hand... went to fast." He said haltingly.  
I put my book down.  
"James..." I began.  
But he ran his hand through his hair, getting worked up. "I mean, and what about back at the pool, and just there a minute ago, friends don't do those sort of things, do they?"  
I shook my head, "Uh, no. Not really."  
James collapsed on the pillows beside me, rubbing his hand against the bridge of his nose.  
This was kind of weird for him. He was normally such a quiet person, not really talking that much unless you talked to him a lot. He usually just kept quiet about his feelings. But now...  
"James," I said quietly. "I don't regret what happened. I wanted it to happen."  
"Me too." He said, sounding slightly exasperated. "And now I just want it to happen again, and more!"  
There was a silence.  
"Did I just... say that... out loud?" James said very quietly.  
"Yes." I said just as quietly. "You did."  
"Oh... shit."  
"It's okay." I said, moving across to pin him down onto the bed of cushions. "I agree."  
As James reached up to me, he hesitated, "Amy, are sure you're okay with this?"  
"Yes," I whispered. "I don't think I've ever been so sure about anything else ever."  
I kissed him and reached up and pulled across the curtain which hung across the window beside us.


	15. Discoveries

Chapter 15 

The warm morning light poured through the gap through in the curtain, rousing me. I opened my eyes slowly, stretching luxuriously on the cushions. My hand brushed something warm and I looked over. James was sitting up, reading Jane Eyre.

"Hey," I poked him.

He looked up, and smiled awkwardly. "Morning."

I looked around and picked up my underwear from the ground. I picked up the closest shirt I could find and put it on. It was James's. I stood up and started to wander off, but a hand pulled me back by the shirt. I turned around and James was lying there, pouting slightly.

"Where are you going?" He said, sounding pathetic.

I gently pulled his hand away from the shirt, "I'll be back in a minute." I said softly.

James still looked pathetic, but smiled as I blew him a kiss before turning and pattering down the steps and through the many rooms filled with books.

The library was quiet, as far as I could tell.

I hurried across the first floor landing to the little café. It was deserted. I suppose the library was pretty old and people didn't really come here that often. Also I didn't know what time it was, it could be four in the morning or something.

I got two coffees and cleaned myself up in the toilet. The floor was freezing because I didn't have any shoes on, so I jumped and splashed water over my legs. I shivered as the cold water ran down my legs and tried pretty unsuccessfully to dry it with some toilet paper. I gave up and walked quickly out to the café.

I thought happily back to the previous night with James as I grabbed the coffees and wandered back up the stairs to the window sill where I knew James would be waiting for me. I sighed dreamily to myself.

I barely noticed as a tall man with glasses walked down the stairs as I was walking up them. So much for being the super genius spy who has the eyes of a hawk and can hear a pin drop in a busy street, or whatever.  
The man looked at me, surprised to say the least.  
"Amy?" He said incredulously.  
It was Leo.  
God, I have too many men in my life.  
We'd spent time together, mostly here, in the library, a while before and I thought we were pretty good friends. Until he said he liked me, a lot. And I didn't like him the same way. So that was awkward. But we'd got over it and we were okay-ish before the mission thing started.  
I jumped, knocked out of my happy daze (why is this always happening to me?!) and turned to look back at him, slowly and awkwardly.

"Hi."  
"What are you doing here?" He said, looking at me.

"Reading." I said bluntly.

"And you normally dress like that when you're reading?"

I shrugged, uncomfortable as anything. What was HE doing here so early? I glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was 11 am. So not actually that early. Damn it.  
"Alone?" Leo said, lowering his voice slightly.

I looked up at him, straight in the eyes. Could I trust him? He was a pretty decent guy. He worked as teacher in a grammar school up north but I guess it was the weekend so he wasn't working there now.

I slowly shook my head.

"You're not alone?" He said, raising an eyebrow, leaning forwards. Not in a creepy way, in an intrigued way. Leo's not creepy. He's a saint compared to Adam. Then again most men are.

I shook my head again.

"No." I said quietly. "I'm with..." I paused for dramatic effect. "A man."

DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!

Okay, that didn't play, but it should have done!

Leo shook his head at me, grinning. "Well, you're creative I'll give you that."

I laughed, "I'll see you around, alright?"

He chuckled as he continued down the stairs. "Okay, I'll let you get back to your _man_. And there's no one else up there, by the way, I was just getting this." He held up a copy of A Rough Guide To Portugal, "My fiancée wants to go there for the honeymoon next month."

I nodded, "Ah really?"

Fiancée? Cripes, this guy didn't hang about. It hadn't really been that long since he'd confessed his undying love to _me_ and now he'd met somebody else and got _engaged_?!

I didn't really care if he'd met somebody else (I had James. Sort of) but it had only been a few months and now he was soon to be married and honeymooning in Portugal? I mentally shrugged it off, whatever. Who am I to judge?

Anyway, I'm rambling again, I do that too much.

"So you don't need to worry about any Interruptions." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and waved as I hurried up the steps and through the rooms to find James lying there, shirtless making me melt as usual.

I handed him his coffee.

"Where have you been?" He said, "I got through three whole chapters while you were away getting two coffees."

"You read faster than a greyhound anyway," I said. "And I met somebody."

James raised his eyebrows. "Oh, shit, really? Did they... say anything?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, sort of. But they agreed to keep my secret safe."

James shook his head. "You must have been pretty persuasive."

I was sitting down beside him, I crossed my legs and looked over at him.

"Oh, you know me..." I smirked, putting my empty coffee cup down to lean closer. "I just used my feminine charm."

"You should use it more often on people." James said, draining his own coffee cup. "Mainly me."

I reached up and pulled over the curtain for the second time, thinking briefly of what my dad would say if I was arrested and how much my sister would laugh and tease me about the charge.

"Indecent exposure!" I heard her shriek, clutching her sides. "Destruction of public property! My god, that is classic!"

* * *

**BAM! Second chapter in one day, it's weird I keep doing that but I suppose it gives you guys more too read.**

**Ok gotta go!**


	16. Big News

Chapter 16

"Come on!" I grabbed James's hand and pulled him outside. We'd got so  
many weird looks from people as we walked through the library,  
seemingly just appearing from nowhere at 3 in the afternoon. We sped  
outside of the library and the rain was plummeting down. That's  
British weather for you.  
I shrieked as the water hit my head hard and trickled down my  
shoulders. James laughed at my reaction and pulled me to him by my  
waist, kissing me. So we were just standing there, whenever a  
doubledecker bus (those famous red London buses? Yeah those) drove  
past, it drove through a puddle at the side of the street and sent  
water flying straight up, straight towards me and James. We broke  
apart, James facepalmed, I jumped up and down as the water seeped into  
my shoes, it soaked through my shirt and my hair was dripping.  
Now, you know what happens whenever your white shirt gets wet? It  
decides to become see through. I saw James's eyes widen and he took  
off his jacket quickly and handed it to me. This meant that his shirt  
was soon wet from the rain and did the same thing mine did. This was  
pretty entertaining.  
We eventually reached my car, piling in and turning on the heating. I  
was very grateful I was wearing waterproof mascara, especially as I  
saw a girl sprint past, black mascara trickling down her cheeks from  
her eyes. I cringed on her behalf and turned on the radio.  
James looked out of the window but started dancing instantly when a  
song came on. I glanced at him, then did a double take.  
"Oh baby baby. How was I supposed to know that something wasn't right  
here!" James sang.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" I said as we pulled up to my house.  
"Dancing." He said.  
Then, exactly in unison we both sang, "Give me a sign! Hit me baby one  
more time!"  
"I don't really know what to think about this." I said, laughing.

"Hey, let's go to my place." James said after we'd finally stopped laughing.  
"Your place?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
"Why not?" James said, "You haven't seen Nemo in ages."  
I shrugged and started the car again, "All right then, your place it is."

James pushed open the door and I walked in, dropping my bag down on  
the floor as I usually did.  
I always forgot how small his apartment was. Like, really, it was  
tiny. His cat, Nemo was curled up on a chair.  
James stroked him.  
"Manly," I said laughing.  
James rolled his eyes, "Cats are totally manly."  
I sat down on the tiny sofa and stretched out my legs in front of me  
and they reached the wall. I looked up and saw James looking at me. I  
held out my hand to him and pulled him down beside me. The sofa was so  
small that we were pushed together so I was practically sitting on his  
lap. James didn't seem to object much to this though, he pulled me  
forward to kiss him and I was just about to when my phone rang.  
I pulled a face, "One second."  
I stood up and walked over to my bag, pulling out my phone and answering it.  
Nick's voice sounded, I sighed to myself. God damn it, I'm busy, I  
can't be bothered with work!  
Stop judging me, I'm pretty lazy most of the time when I'm not on  
missions and stuff. Just because I'm a spy doesn't mean I can't be a  
normal lazy girl sometimes, James too. Except he's a man, obviously.

"Amy, I've got some news."

I tucked my hair behind my ear, "Okay, hit me with it." I said wearily.

"Well first of all, y'know that guy who kidnapped you in Istanbul,  
Eric Pontifex?"

"Yeah?"

"Well we've been tracking him since you came back from the mission..."  
"Obviously."

It was pretty obvious that Eric was being tracked, in case he tried  
anything else but they wouldn't bother going after him if he didn't do  
anything else and I hadn't heard of anything since the mission, which  
was odd I'll admit.

"I thought you should know he's travelled to Texas."

"Right."  
I raised an eyebrow, glancing over at James who casually cleaning and  
reloading his gun. He always does that whenever he's worried about  
something. But only I can tell because he always looks cool, calm and  
sharp, I've known him for so long, that's the only reason. I'm not  
special, in my opinion. I'm just me. Everything that people say is  
special about me seems so weird to me.

"And the other news..." Nick hesitated.  
He works in the technology department, with Q and all of those other  
people. He comes on missions sometimes as technical support, to  
replace our guns and other weapons if they get lost or broken.

"Your mother..." Nick said, bursting in on my thoughts.  
I stiffened, a lump rising in my throat.

"W-what about her?" I said quietly, my voice cracking.

"Amy..." Nick said seriously. "She didn't die in a hospital like we  
were told, she was murdered. There was no funeral because she is  
missing. Last seen ten days ago in Dallas, Texas."

I stood, frozen to the spot.

"I'll be right there." I said, somehow finding my voice and hanging up  
the phone.

James looked over at me. I picked up my bag, turning to him.

"I have to go." I said.

"Why?" James stood up, striding over to me.

I took a deep, shaky breath. And told him.


End file.
